Percy Jackson personel assassin of chaos
by balls-to-you-2
Summary: annabeth cheated percy left he comes back as chaos' personel assassin to save them yet he still hates them first fanfic Rated T cause im awesome
1. Prologe

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO RICK RIORDAN DOES**

Alpha P.O.V

I was persuing my next victim Code Name: Blackout all I hear is thump thump thump the sound of his heart beat; I reach in to my sleave and take out a black rose. I concentrate on the water in his brain and I feel the similar tug in my stomach then I freeze it. He lands with a thud, and so I walk over his body and put the black rose between his grasp and he lay there with a look similar to my other victims untouched and peaceful more then that dictator deserves, so much blood on his hands but some how I can't seem to take my mind of her it's been 1000 years and the memory is still fresh.

*Flashback*

I got a brother he was cool until he took all my friends when I needed them most since my parents (mom and paul) are dead thanks to the ground beef the minatour. Poseidon claimed that Mark **(A/N I know over used but im not name creative okay) **is his favorite son. Then I saw my girlfriend cheating on me with that bastard so I left. Until chaos found me he asked me if I wanted to become his personnel assassin I had nothing here so I said "yes".

*Flashback end*

Now, I only realized that while I was thinking; I got to my ship, "mission success master?" ask beta "always beta" I retorted.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, k", I said "yes master", beta replied sarcasticly it felt good to be called master! Off to dream world.

Annabeth P.O.V **(A/N bet you didn't think i would put it that early did you?)**

I miss Percy yeah I cheated on him but still he was a good friend. Its been 1000 years since Percy went missing, 1000 years since camp got immortality,and 1000 years since Mark cheated on me. Now i'm on my way to the annual Percy meeting where we discuss any sightings on Percy no one has though I walked in "any one seen percy?" Zues asked "no" we all sigh "well on to more inportent things.."Zues started to say "WHATS MORE IMPORTANT THE THAT BRAT!" yelled surprisingly Ares "Gaea IS rising"Zues replied calmly we all paled exept mark "you got me thats all you need"mark said smugly "QUIET YOU FOOL YOUR NOT BETTER THEN PERCY he was a great hero" yelled Athena (my mom) suddenly a black portal opened up and out stepped a men in a black tux with stars and planets and said "As you may know Gaea is rising and I will offer you my arm and my personnel assassin the second most powerful being and heir to the throne" "WHO ARE YOU"shouted Zues "Ah where are my manners im Chaos creater of the universe"replied Chaos "How strong is your army and your personnel assassin?"asked Zues "well the weakest one can kill one Olympian and my personnel assassincan kill all the gods, titans, and the first gods and ocassinaly me" Chaos said mater-of-factly then mark said "bet he can' beat me" Chaos looked at him and said"he can snap his fingers and this planet would die". "WE ACEPT"Zues boomed "meeting adjourned"Zues finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO RICK RIORDAN DOES**

Alpha P.O.V

I woke up to beeping, indicating that we were at Chaos' palace so I got out of bed grogily and staggered off to beta, my super computer. "Whats up beta?" I said rubbing my eyes "Oh nothing just a notice from Chaos he wants to see you" beta replied cautiuosly "Um okay" I said confused.

Chaos P.O.V

'I wonder how Alpha will take it? Oh, I know he hates that place but it needs his help, and I hope he doesn't destroy my office again', Chaos pondered. He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by Alpha as he walked into the room, "You asked for me Lord Chaos?" "Ah yes, you know how your assassin duties makes you loyal to me right?" It came out more as a question than a statement, "Um yes Lord are you ok?" "Ahh yes I'm ok but you might not be! I'm sending you to camp half-blood because gaea is rising," Chaos replied darkly.

Alpha P.O.V

To say I was mad was a under statement I was furious but I obliged to Chaos' wishes and teleported to that horrible excuse of a planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark P.O.V

"Ha bet these stupid warriors are nothing compered to me" I bragged just then this wierd guy walks up from the beach "who are you?" I asked "Alpha" Alpha replied "That's not even your real name or are you to scared to tell us your real name weakling" I taunted "don't test me mark"the last word was used like an insult "Ha you can't beat me I challenage you" I said bragging "When and where?" Alpha asked "arena 20 minutes" I said

Alpha P.O.V

'That weakling dares challenage me! god he's such a douche wait Chaos said save the camp not mark i'll have to wait though'.

20 minutes later (at the arena still Alphas P.O.V)

We were circling each other he made a swipe for my face I insantly dodged it and grabbed the sword out of his hand and pointed my sword to his neck and under three seconds I won "dude not fair" mark yelled everybody else stared at my hand in awe "diamond hard skin is not all bad eh?" I asked the crowd I got bored so I walked out of the arena.

Mark P.O.V

Im going to kill that asshole makes me look like a f,ing fool he will feel my wrath

Annabeth,Grover,Nico, and Thalia P.O.V

Who is this guy?


	4. Chapter 4

Alpha Pov:

As soon as I walked out of the arena I felt something or some one following me. I just kept on walking 'till we were in the woods the I turned my head and asked thruogh griited teeth "What do you want Athena spawn", after a short pause i saw her try to sneak away so i decided to water port in front of her and fliped the hat off of her head and throw a shuriken at it "huh,holy shi, I mean" "you meant to take my hood off on me while my defences were down thats what you mean now get out of here or else."

Annabeth Pov:

how did he know I was there I should go and ask mom about any magic that can see through my hat.

Zues Pov:

Who is this guy.

**AN:** Sorry guys or girls about my "break" but I had a lot of things to do but for a christ mas gift and a pls forgive me gift i'm going to keep updating to day :D


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha Pov:

Once I finished humiliating HER, and getting out of the woods I saw the 1183P0Ds or space pods coming down I saw my lieutenant Ricky's p0d and my girlfriend commander omega p0d and her lieutenants Sasha's p0d. the Others were just my army

5 Hours later

Once the p0ds hit the ground my lieutenant my girlfriends lieutenant and my girlfriend all rushed me. After we got re acquainted and I summoned a cabin we all took off our hoods or helmets and joked they were the only ones who could get me to smile let alone laugh Ricky and Sasha were a couple like me and omega thier parents are Apollo (Ricky) and aphrodite (Sasha) omega's godly parent is Chaos Kinda she wants it but Chaos can only have one child me,kind i heard some one knock at the door...


End file.
